ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Detective Cases
These are episodes/contests/game with different type of crime cases. Any one can try to find out ho is the one that killed the victom/s. The criminals are the aliens from Ben's Omnitrix and Ultimatrix and are only used ONCE AND NO ULTIMATES. Hope you are all good detectives, have fun and win detective ribbons! When you win you get a ribbon and the next time a different ribbon! Since now there are 7 types of ribbons. Idea Got From ﻿-Conan - Super Detective -C.S.I - Miami + New York + Los Angeles Special Case - When more then two persons die in the same case! Top Detectives (Final Results!) ﻿1st place (winners) - Charbel2001, Brianultimatedragon (6 ribbons+ Ultimate Ribbon) 2nd places - ??? (5 ribbons) 3rd places - Omernoy121 (4 ribbons) 4th places - UH, Newbie49(3 ribbons) 5th places - Kross, Binkatong, Finnal Anto (2 ribbons) 6th places - ET, Lumin8, Dan Tennyson, Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer, J2011 (1 ribbon) These are all seen criminal aliens (do not use these as your ans.) Case 1.png|Case 1 (First Case) Case 2.png|Case 2 Case 3.png|Case 3 Case 4.png|Case 4 Case 5.png|Case 5 (Special Case) Case 6.png|Case 6 Case 7.png|Case 7 (Special Case) Case 8.png|Case 8 Case 9.png|Case 9 Case 10.png|Case 10 (Special Case) Case 11.png|Case 11 Case 12.png|Case 12 Case 13.png|Case 13 Case 14.png|Case 14 Case 15.png|Case 15 (Special Case) Case 16.png|Case 16 Case 17.png|Case 17 Case 18.png|Case 18 (Special Case) Multi Ojos Modo Ataque-1-.png|Case 19 (Specila Case) Case 20.PNG|Case 20 (Special Case) 69 Cerebron-1-.png|Case 21 Water Hazard detective.PNG|Case 22 Diamante AF-1-.png|Case 23 Upgrade DETECTIVE CASE.png|Case 24 Nrg ua-1-.png|Case 25 GoopAmeba-1-.png|Case 26 Rath UA-1-.png|Case 27 FuegoUABocaAbierta.PNG|Case 28 Dc upchuck.PNG|Case 29 Chromastone-1-.png|Case 30 UAEchoEcho4-1-.png|Case 31 Stinkfly10-1-.png|Case 32 (Final Case) Astrodactyl omniverse.png|Case 33 Ripjaws in keith 10.png|Case 34 Cases -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 1 (First Case)(Car Crash Case closed by Omernoy121) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 2 (Lab Case closed by Newbie49) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 3 (Skater Case closed by Binkatong) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 4 (Zoo Case closed by ET) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 5 (Special Case)(Helicopter Crash Case closed by UH) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 6 (Wrestling Case closed by UH) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 7 (Special Case)(Building Site Case closed by Charbel2001) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 8 (Bee Hive Case closed by Kross) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 9 (Camp Site Case closed by Brianultimatedragon) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 10 (Special Case)(Circuis Case closed by Newbie49) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 11 (Police Case closed by Omernoy121) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 12 (Kid On His Comp. Case closed by Charbel2001) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 13 (Hunters Case closed by Omernoy121) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 14 (Motor Riders Case closed by Omernoy121 now he will take a short break) -Ben 10: Detective cases/case 15 (Special Case)(2 Train Crash Case closed by Lumin8) -Ben 10: Detective cases/case 16 (Farm Case closed by Dan Tennyson) -Ben 10: Detective cases/case 17 (Magician Case closed by Kross) -Ben 10: Detective cases/case 18 (Special Case)(Beach Case closed by UH) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 19 (Special Case)(Bus Crash Case closed by Brianultimatedragon) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 20 (Special Case)(Fire In London Case closed by Brianultimatedragon) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 21 (Car In Lake Case closed by Brianultimatedragon now he will take a short break) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 22 (Mountain Case closed by Newbie49) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 23 (Forest Fire closed by Charbel2001) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 24 (Special Case)(Electric Cair Case closed by Charbel2001) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 25 (Special Case)(Army Base Case closed by Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 26 (Office Case closed by Charbel2001) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 27 (Speical Case)(Poverty People Case closed by Charbel2001) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 28 (Icy Street Case closed by Binkatong) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 29 (Mechanic Case closed by Brianultimatedragon) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 30 (Special Case)(Luna Park Case closed by Finnal Anto) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 31 (Special Case)(Building Case closed by Brianultimatedragon) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 32 (Was The Final Case)(Special Case)(Fire-Work Case closed by Finnal Anto) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 33 (Hot Air Balloon Case closed by Charbel2001) -Ben 10: Detective Cases/Case 34 (Sewer Case closed by J2011) Detective Ribbon.PNG|Detective Badge Nr.1 Detective Ribbon 2.JPG|Detective Badge Nr.2 Detective Ribbon 3.JPG|Detective Badge Nr.3 Detective Ribbon 4.JPG|Detective Badge Nr.4 (the rare badge) Detective Ribbon 5.GIF|Detective Badge Nr5 Master Detective Detective Ribbon 6 (Officer).GIF|Detective Badge Nr.6 (Officer) Ultimate Detective Ribbon.JPG|The Ultimate Badge!!!!! Fan List *Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 16:08, July 12, 2011 (UTC) *.pooɥɹoqɥƃıǝu ǝɥʇ uı ƃuıɥʇ ǝɥʇ s,ʇı ˙pooƃ sı ǝıd ?og ot ydaeR 16:07, July 12, 2011 (UTC) *L - M - - 8 16:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) *I'm new, I don't know how to make cool signatures yet... (Talk - Blog - ) 16:31, July 12, 2011 (UTC) *(˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 18:34, July 12, 2011 (UTC) *Jonathan likes pie like it also 20:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) *Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 22:12, July 13, 2011 (UTC) *Jonathan likes pie like it also 22:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) *ChArBeL iS iN tHe hOuSeChArBeLChArBeL iS iN tHe hOuSeiS iN tHe HoUsE 12:15, July 14, 2011 (UTC) *Zombie-boy will get you! 12:51, July 14, 2011 (UTC) *TheBen10Mazter(Talk - Blog - ) 14:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC) *( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 15:27, July 15, 2011 (UTC) *My Talk - Write It,Read It,Love It - The Past - He is Famous - This is Going To Be Great 17:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC) *FusionFall123 17:21, August 29, 2011 (UTC) *Weirdo Guy (talk) 02:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) *Tronfan My Talk Page My Blog 17:37, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Category:Contests Category:Interactive Category:Ben10-Detective Cases Category:Series Category:Others Category:Miniseries Category:Series Involving Users Category:Ended Contests Category:Ended Cases